Autumn Love
by Lizeria-OT5
Summary: Senyum Yunho selalu terngiang dalam ingatan Jaejoong. Rona merah langsung muncul di kedua pipi cowok penyuka hello kitty itu. Degup jantungnya bergetar begitu kuat. Dia sering merasakan perasaan ini saat bersama Yunho tapi belum tahu apa arti perasaannya.


AUTUMN LOVE

Kim Jaejoong, cowok cantik berambut hitam legam dengan bibir cherrynya, sedang menyusuri jalan setapak. Jaejoong memandangi daun-daun yang berubah warna dan berguguran di atasnya. Dia merasakan dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Lalu duduk di bangku yang biasanya dia singgahi bersama seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu memberikan kehangatkan untuknya. Jaejoong pun terbayang dengan sosok itu.

Beberapa tahun lalu,

"Yunnie, ini ada kue yang baru aku buat." Kata Jaejoong sambil menyajikan kue coklat di meja makan.

"Yummy… kue kesukaanku." Jawab Yunho sambil menyicipi kue. Saat menggigit kuenya sekali, raut wajahnya langsung berubah.

"Wae? Enak nggak?" Tanya Keiko saat menyadari wajah cowok disampingnya.

"Hahaha… aku cuma bercanda. Enak kok. Coba deh kamu lihat raut wajahmu yang tadi. Lucu banget." Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jaejoong pun mempoutkan bibir cherrynya, kebiasaan ketika dia kesal.

"Mianhae. Jangan cemberut lagi dong. Nanti cantiknya hilang lo…"

"Aku nggak cantik tapi tampan. Tapi ada syaratnya jika Yunnie ingin aku tidak marah lagi." Keluar senyum jail di wajah Jaejoong.

"Besok temui aku di taman jam 10. Gimana?"

"Arraseo. Aku akan datang besok. Aku pulang dulu ya? Sudah sore aku harus mengerjakan tugas dari dosenku." Jaejoong pun mengantar Yunho sampai ke pagar rumah.

"Hati-hati. Jangan ngebut dijalan." Pesan Jaejoong sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Baik, cantik." Yunho pun segera berlalu sebelum kena amukan Jaejoong. Keiko masuk ke dalam rumah dan masuk ke kamar bercat ungu.

Senyum Yunho selalu terngiang dalam ingatan Jaejoong. Rona merah langsung muncul di kedua pipi cowok penyuka hello kitty itu. Degup jantungnya bergetar begitu kuat. Dia sering merasakan perasaan ini saat bersama Yunho tapi belum tahu apa arti perasaannya.

_Daripada terus memikirkannya, lebih baik aku mandi air hangat. Mungkin aku bisa lebih tenang dan meredakan degup jantung ini._

Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlalu ke kamar mandi disebelah lemari kesayangannya.

…o0o…

Esok harinya,

Seorang cowok duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon sakura yang menguning. _Dimana Yunnie? Sudah jam 10 lewat kok belum datang?_ Pikir cowok itu.

"Maaf lama." Ujar cowok yang memiliki mata musang.

"Iya. Yang penting kamu nepatin janjimu buat datang kemari." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau tau apa yang membuatku terlambat?" tanya Yunho setelah duduk disamping Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun menggeleng pelan.

"Ini,untukmu." Sebuket bunga mawar merah diberikan ke Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya, lalu mencium bunga tersebut.

"Hmm… wangi. Terima kasih."

Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong. Dia takjub dengan penampilannya hari ini. Jaejoong memakai kaos Vneks putih dan jins abu-abu dengan syal yang senantiasa di lehernya. Dia mengamati lekuk wajah Jaejoong yang cantik tidak seperti cowok lainnya.

"Yunnie…" Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yunho.

"Eh, Ada apa?" Yunho terlihat gugup karena ketauan menatap Jaejoong.

"Yuk!" Ajak Jaejoong sambil menggandeng tangan Yunho.

"Kemana?"

"Kita kan sudah di taman. Nggak asyik kalau nggak jalan-jalan kan?" jawab Jaejoong sambil mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Yunho. Yunho hanya bisa pasrah dengan kemauan Jaejoong yang tidak bisa dibantah.

…o0o…

"Joongie, apa kamu tidak capek terus berkeliling tanpa tujuan?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah yang terlihat capek.

"Baiklah,kita istirahat. Tapi beli es krim dulu." Kata Keiko sambil menunjuk penjual es krim di dekat mereka.

Mereka pun menghampiri penjual es krim.

"Tolong es krim vanilla 1 dan coklat 1." Kata Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan dua lembar uang.

"Gomawo." Jawab penjual itu sambil menyerahkan dua es krim.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berlalu. Mereka duduk di bangku yang sebelumnya mereka pergi.

"Boojae…" panggil Yunho.

"Apa?" Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho.

"Nggak jadi. Aku sudah lupa ingin bilang apa." Yunho kembali menatap lurus ke jalan setapak. Jaejoong terlihat bingung. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing dan meneruskan memakan es krimnya. Setelah selesai menghabiskan es krimnya, Jaejoong diantar pulang oleh Yunho.

…o0o…

Esok harinya, di sebuah bukit, dua orang sedang menikmati suasana malam diantara ilalang.

"Yunnie lihat ada bintang jatuh." Kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk langit.

"Ayo kita meminta sesuatu." Sambung Jaejoong. Mereka pun memejamkan mata. Setelah itu, mereka membuka mata.

"Apa kamu tau apa yang aku minta?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Aku ingin kamu menjadi pacarku." Wajah Jaejoong langsung menjadi merah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Terus apa keinginanmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku berharap kamu menembakku sekarang. Lalu menerimamu." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menunduk. Kemudian Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Mau nggak jadi pacarku?" Jaejoong menggangguk.

Mereka pun menikmati sisa malam sambil bergantengan tangan. Mereka menatap kerlap-kerlip bintang yang bertaburan seakan memberi senyuman kepada mereka.

…o0o…

Saat cuaca sedang mendung, Jaejoong berjalan ke rumah Yunho sambil membawa kue brownies kesukaan kekasihnya. Di depan apartemen Yunho, Jaejoong melihat sepasang sepatu perempuan.

_Mungkin ibu Yunnie datang menjenguk anak sulungnya,_batin Jaejoong.

Ketika Jaejoong membuka pintu, dia melihat seorang cewek berambut pirang memeluk Yunho dari belakang. Air mata Jaejoong langsung keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Jaejoong langsung lari tanpa mempedulikan kue yang jatuh di pintu apartemen Yunho.

…o0o…

Jaejoong berdiri dibawah pohon. Jaejoong menangis seiring dengan air yang turun dari langit. Tangisnya semakin deras ketika terbayang seorang cewek memeluk erat Yunho.

"Arrghtt!" Teriak Jaejoong sambil menutup matanya ketika dia tau jika sebatang pohon akan menimpa dirinya karena angin kencang. Tapi dia merasakan jika tubuhnya didorong oleh seseorang. Dia pun membuka matanya.

"Yunnie!" Teriak Jaejoong ketika melihat tubuh cowok yang dicintainya tergolek penuh darah tertimpa dahan pohon. _Pasti dia berlari mengejarku kemari._

Jaejoong berlari menuju tubuh Yunho. Dia peluk erat tubuh itu, tidak mementingkan pakaiannya juga bersimbah darah. Jaejoong segera menelepon Rumah Sakit.

Tak butuh waktu lama, ambulance pun datang.

…o0o…

Di dalam kamar berwarna serba putih,

"Boo…" panggil Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong tertidur disampingnya sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Yunnie, kamu sudah sadar? Sejak kemarin lusa, kamu tidak sadarkan diri. Walaupun kata dokter masa kritismu sudah berlalu. Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menjadi begini." Isak tangis Jaejoong pun terdengar.

"Jangan menangis. Itu membuatku sedih dan khawatir. Jangan menangis lagi ya? Ini bukan salahmu kok." pinta Yunho sambil menghapus air mata Jaejoong. menggangguk.

"Cewek kemarin adalah teman sekampusku. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi aku menolaknya. Dia berkata ingin memelukku hanya sekali dan akan melupakanku. Jadi aku membiarkannya memelukku." Jelas Yunho.

Tangan Yunho pun beralih ke atas kepala Jaejoong dan mengelus pelan rambut hitam itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan sentuhan kekasihnya itu. Tapi sentuhan itu tak berselang lama. Jaejoong membuka matanya. Dia kaget, tubuh yang tergeletak di depannya sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Tangis Jaejoong pun meledak.

_Flashback end_

…o0o…

Jaejoong pun tersadar. Air mata Keiko tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Dia menatap foto dirinya bersama Yunho yang terlihat bahagia. Dia langsung menghapus air matanya karena dia teringat dengan pesan terakhir kekasihnya.

_Yunnie, aku kangen dengan hadirmu yang selalu disampingku dan yang selalu menghiburku saat aku sedang sedih. Apa perasaanmu juga begitu? Aku harap kamu menjawab IYA._ Jaejoong menatap langit biru dengan senyum sendu.


End file.
